Say Goodbye
by Miss Wong
Summary: Kaneki casi tiene el impulso de sonreír, casi, porque su cuerpo es pequeño y bajito y su silueta parece haber sido creada puramente para amoldarse a sus brazos, puramente para él. Kaneki sabe que en realidad no es así. Incluso si él está aquí esta noche, ambos saben muy bien que no se quedará. Touken. Mild-smut. One-shot.


**«Say Goodbye** »

Todo de Sui Ishida.

 **Summary:  
** Kaneki casi tiene el impulso de sonreír, _casi_ , porque su cuerpo es pequeño y bajito y su silueta parece haber sido creada puramente para amoldarse a sus brazos, puramente para él. Kaneki sabe que en realidad no es así. Incluso si él está aquí esta noche, ambos saben muy bien que no se quedará. Touken. Mild-smut. One-shot.

* * *

 **#Notasquetodosaman(?):**

TOUKEN FOREVEEEEEEEEER.

* * *

 _ **That way it won't hurt so much,  
when we say goodbye.**_

 _ **—o—**_

Si alguien le hubiera dicho a Touka que luego de tres años Kaneki se marcharía para siempre, ella se habría volteado para golpearlos, porque estaban equivocados.

Sí, lo estaban.

 _Ella_ sabía más, porque en la quietud de la noche sus lágrimas suplicaron un _no me dejes sola_ que él juró con un imponente _no lo haré._

Las personas son como las estrellas, decía su padre, brillan para ti en lo alto del firmamento y aunque a veces su luz se desvanece, siguen ahí, observándote, cuidándote. Touka nunca supo cómo conservar el resplandor en Kaneki, hasta que un día su luz se evaporó como sangre y Touka lo perdió, allí en lo alto de su lóbrego cielo donde poco a poco multitud de estrellas desaparecían todos los días, Touka perdió su rastro y nunca lo volvió a encontrar.

Ella estaba equivocada. _Ellos_ lo sabían, se lo advirtieron, pero aún así sus labios juraron un _no lo haré._ Y él también lo supo, Touka lo sabe, y aún así se marchó.

 _Te veré luego, ¿de acuerdo?_

Al principio todo es silencio.

Sus ojos no la observan, la oscuridad de la habitación los abruma y aún así Touka puede contemplar su rostro afligido a la perfección, sus ojeras pronunciadas brillando como diamantes moribundos y sus labios marchitos temblando ocasionalmente con la intención de murmurar algo, lo que sea, sin embargo permanece en silencio. Las luces de la ciudad atraviesan los húmedos ventanales de la cafetería y aterrizan sobre los ojos de Touka, ojos lagrimosos y suplicantes, ojos que esperan una respuesta a la pregunta que tanto teme formular.

 _¿Te quedarás?_

Ambos saben que no será así.

—Por favor...

Su súplica lo obliga a alzar la mirada, temeroso, y la distancia que separa sus cuerpos es demasiado fría, demasiado solitaria. Sorprendentemente, es él quien da el primer paso. Es corto y dubitativo, pero poco a poco logra acercarse lo suficiente para que Touka desee estirar su mano y tocar su rostro, deslizar sus dedos por su piel marchita y ahuyentar todos los demonios que lo torturan, pero Kaneki es demasiado orgulloso. Él nunca la dejaría hacer algo así.

En silencio él alza su mano y con la punta de sus dedos recorre su tersa mandíbula, el contacto de su piel fría con la suya creando un contraste que detiene su corazón, entonces Touka cierra los ojos. Su ceño se frunce y sus párpados se cierran y los dedos de Kaneki trazan un caricia en su cuello, de arriba hacia abajo, y parece ser la única respuesta que tiene, la única que él cree ella necesita. Su mano aparta su cabello corto, enterrando sus dedos en su tersa melena enroscándola detrás de su oreja, deslizándolos tortuosamente hacia la parte baja de su nuca y el masaje sobre su piel envía una oleada de estremecimientos por todo su cuerpo. Durante un instante se odia a si misma por ser tan débil.

De todas formas, ya no importa.

Kaneki desliza su pulgar contra su labio inferior y Touka abre los ojos. La intensidad de su mirada lo azota de sobre manera y con el valor que no cree tener, Kaneki se inclina para presionar sus labios contra los suyos. Al principio sus narices se rozan, las piernas de Touka tiemblan, el corazón de Kaneki parece revivir otra vez y cuando sus labios hacen contacto es como si la cafetería y todo a su alrededor desapareciera por completo.

Y es gracioso, demasiado cruel y bizarro y gracioso la manera en que una persona puede restaurarte y a la vez destruirte por completo. Porque sus labios son lo que su cuerpo ha necesitado durante años y aún así sabe que no puede tenerlos, que tal vez sus manos de camarera aferrándose a la piel de su cuello no signifiquen nada para él, que tal vez su cabello púrpura que se interpone entre sus ojos cerrados es algo que no merece, sus cuerpos están tocándose y aún así se sienten a kilómetros de distancia. Touka no le pertenece, no es suya aunque su lengua esté infiltrándose entre sus labios húmedos y su espalda haya chocado contra la pared más cercana a causa de un impulso. No se pertenecen, sus labios están amándola pero su mente se encuentra extraviada en un infierno al que Touka es incapaz de llegar, no puede salvarlo, no sabe como, y Kaneki rompe el beso con aspecto afligido mientras su agitada respiración acaricia su rostro, sus frentes están unidas y la mano de Kaneki aún se aferra a su nuca y respira con dificultad.

Está pensando.

Touka siempre ha odiado su manera de pensar.

Permanece así durante unos minutos, el sonido de un beso antiguo aún palpita dentro de la cafetería, aún la tiene acorralada contra la pared y Touka se pregunta si siempre será de esta manera con él, si siempre regresará para robar la última gota de aliento que le queda y después se marchará, observándola desintegrarse con una sonrisa y un «todo lo hago para protegerte» que destruirá todas sus esperanzas para un futuro incierto, porque entre ambos el futuro no existe, solo tienen el ahora, ésta es su realidad. Mentes corrompidas, labios temblorosos y corazones que nunca podrán sanarse del todo.

—Kaneki...

Su nombre en sus labios se oye como el llamado de la muerte. No le importa, de todas formas. Kaneki siempre fue un bastardo suicida. Si la muerte es representada por Touka misma, no le importaría morir aquí y ahora. No cree que exista otra mejor manera de morir con estilo.

Calla sus plegarias con un beso furioso, para nada temeroso y acobardado como el anterior. Es un beso que clama por ayuda incluso si sabe que Touka nunca podrá ayudarlo lo suficiente. Ella gime contra su lengua maliciosa, sus brazos se anclan desesperadamente alrededor de su cuello y Kaneki se agacha unos pocos centímetros para envolver su cintura con los suyos, casi tiene el impulso de sonreír, _casi_ , porque su cuerpo es pequeño y bajito y su silueta parece haber sido creada puramente para amoldarse a sus brazos, puramente para él.

Kaneki sabe que en realidad no es así.

Sin esforzarse siquiera, Kaneki la alza del suelo anclando sus piernas alrededor de su cintura y luego de un oscuro y torpe recorrido por pasillos inciertos, llegan a su habitación. La puerta se cierra con fuerza y Kaneki sabe que ya no hay vuelta atrás. Incluso si quisiera, incluso si lo intentara... ya no puede marcharse, no ahora.

Sus pies descalzos tocan el suelo de nuevo y Kaneki la deja ir durante un instante, agitado y con sus labios hinchados. Suspira, quieto, y los ojos de Touka se pierden en su oscura mirada. Hay algo más, siempre hay algo más oculto dentro de él y Touka quiere descifrarlo, quiere comprenderlo, se ve alto y apuesto y sereno y sabe que es lo más hermoso que ha visto en mucho tiempo, que es la primera vez que puede observarlo tan detalladamente luego de tanto tiempo y contiene el impulso de llorar porque sabe, sabe, _sabe_ que no volverá a verlo otra vez. No después de esta noche.

Aún así, Touka guarda su débil esperanza.

En silencio Kaneki desliza sus manos por su cintura, sosteniendo el borde de su camisa blanca y Touka alza las manos, sin romper el contacto visual, y Kaneki desliza la delicada prenda lentamente por sus brazos extendidos apreciando la piel desnuda que poco a poco se revela a su paso, la punta de sus dedos trazando una delicada caricia en su piel y cuando la prenda llega a sus hombros, dejando su rostro al descubierto otra vez, Kaneki se inclina para presionar sus labios contra los suyos. Sus labios la tocan, abiertos, calientes, mientras los brazos de Touka permanecen extendidos en el aire. La prenda cae al suelo y Kaneki aparta su cabello a un lado, deslizando su boca por su terso mentón, oyéndola suspirar, su cuerpo derritiéndose ante sus delicadas caricias porque eso es lo que ella merece, que sus manos exploren su cuerpo y Touka desconoce que no solo lo hace por ella, sino por él. Quiere memorizar entre sus dedos cada curva, cada cicatriz, llevárselas con él al infierno al que pertenece.

Y ella lo sabe.

—Kaneki —susurra contra su oído, abrazándolo mientras sus manos impacientes la tocan por todas partes—. No me importa lo que suceda. Pero, por favor... no me dejes aquí sola.

 _Por favor, por favor, por favor..._

No de nuevo.

Kaneki deja escapar un bufido que suena como una risa y un quejido, sin embargo la situación no le parece divertida en lo absoluto. Regresa a sus labios, ojos cerrados y manos temblorosas, entonces susurra contra ellos.

—Eres cruel, Touka.

 _Sabes que no puedo prometerte eso._

El sonido de su voz pronunciando su nombre es lo último que oye antes de desabotonar su camisa negra y enterrar sus uñas en su pecho de hombre. Se desvisten con desesperación, porque el tiempo se acaba y tiempo es lo último que tienen, lo único que nunca tendrán. La cama los recibe gustosos y ningún rincón de su cuerpo puede salvarse de los labios de Kaneki, sus piernas se anclan alrededor de sus hombros y Kaneki prueba hasta su última gota. Ambos gimen, las manos de Touka retuercen las sábanas y el placer es incontrolable, sin embargo ninguno de los dos siente algún tipo de alegría. Ambos son masoquistas y no hay nada más masoquista que _esto._

Sus dedos se mueven con impaciencia dentro de ella y Kaneki gime cuando Touka desliza su lengua por su cuello, el mismo rincón que mordió años atrás. Descansa su frente contra la suya, agitado, y poco a poco se introduce en su interior. No se toman demasiado tiempo en encontrar el ritmo perfecto y aunque las embestidas de Kaneki son suaves al principio, se convierten en algo frenético en cuestión de segundos. Está saciando su frustración, lo sabe, lo sabe cuando esconde su rostro en su cuello y gime todo menos su nombre, cuando sus corazones laten en ritmos distintos y sabe que incluso si están así, más cerca de lo que jamás lo estuvieron, una intensa eternidad los separa. Touka susurra su nombre, temblando.

—Bésame —suplica, es lo único que puede hacer.

Y Kaneki cumple su ruego. Sus manos mantienen su peso a cada lado de su cabeza y se inclina para presionar sus labios contra los suyos, jadeantes, su cuerpo balanceándose sobre el suyo mientras sus gemidos se conectan a través de sus labios. Y hay demasiadas cosas que Touka quiere decir, mientras su boca gime su nombre y la mano de Kaneki aprisiona la suya contra el colchón, entrecerrando sus dedos cálidamente, hay demasiadas cosas que ella quiere decir. Quiere rogar, quiere suplicar que se quede, que no la deje otra vez, que incluso si se marcha ahora de nuevo... si el destino los reúne otra vez en un futuro lejano...

 _No me dejes ir._

Su beso fue lo único que pudo hablar por ella. Tomó su rostro entre sus manos y sus labios susurraron mil cosas que esperaba, de todo corazón, Kaneki pudiera sentirlas. Que después de años aún permanecía dentro de su mente, que éste último beso lo atesoraría con ella hasta que se encontraran otra vez. Que el tiempo había sido una completa basura y dolía, dolía demasiado; que incluso hasta el día de hoy Kaneki aún aparecía en sus sueños, sonriente, obligándola a despertar con un llanto extraviado.

Sin embargo, Touka calla.

Ambos terminan más pronto de lo que esperaban.

Kaneki sostiene su peso sobre el suyo durante unos pocos segundos, su frente sudorosa descansa contra su pecho desnudo mientras intenta controlar su agitada respiración. Uno, dos, tres, cuatro... Touka espera, paciente, a que Kaneki la envuelva con sus brazos y continúe besándola y haga algo, lo que sea, un indicio de que se quedará.

Pero no lo hace.

Se aparta de ella y su espalda cae contra el colchón de su cama, a su lado. Entonces en la oscuridad de la habitación y oculta bajo las sombras que la esconden de la mirada de Kaneki, Touka llora. Su vista se nubla y solo hay oscuridad; oscuridad y el quemar de sus lágrimas al caer por sus mejillas aterrizando contra su cuello, oscuridad y el sentir que ésta noche no ha sido muy diferente a las anteriores. Al fin y al cabo, la situación terminaba en el mismo lugar en donde siempre comenzaba: Touka recostada en su cama, en silencio, derramando lágrimas.

Y la presencia de Kaneki a su lado era casi inexistente.

Cuando Touka limpia sus lágrimas y voltea el rostro para echarle un vistazo, el brazo de Kaneki cubre casi toda su cara, como si estuviera protegiéndose del sol. Y Touka no sabe qué demonios hacer, qué demonios decir. Simplemente murmura su nombre.

—Kaneki.

Un suspiro es su única respuesta.

Kaneki se sienta con pereza sobre el borde de la cama, sus pies tocando delicadamente la fría alfombra y refriega sus ojos con cansancio, la luz de la luna infiltrándose por la ventana siendo la única iluminación, destacando su silueta dentro de la habitación. En silencio, Touka se sienta en la cama, temblando de frío. El calor que sus brazos le proporcionaron se desvanecieron desde el momento en que decidió soltarla. ¿Por qué siempre la soltaba? ¿Por qué, por qué, por qué?

Esta vez Touka no dice su nombre. Esta vez, espera a que él diga el suyo.

Y lo hace. Lo hace.

—Quería verte, Touka —susurra él, y el corazón de Touka da un vuelco—. Más que a nada, quería verte...

Kaneki se voltea, suspirando, y en un parpadeo su rostro encuentra el suyo, y Kaneki la mira por primera vez en toda la noche. Es una mirada sincera, pura, melancólica. Durante un instante abandona su infierno personal y sus demonios lo dejan tranquilo. Frente a ella yace el más bello de los ángeles.

Touka alza su mano en cámara lenta y sus dedos se deslizan sobre la cálida piel de su brazo que se sostiene frente a ella, como si estuviera impidiéndole el paso para marchar. Sus dedos ascienden hasta que llega a su hombro, donde su mano descansa. Touka lo mira, expectante, obligándose a sí misma a no hacerse falsas ilusiones, pero no puede evitarlo.

Lo ama, lo ama demasiado.

—¿Por cuánto más tiempo seguiremos haciendo esto, Kaneki? —pregunta, y no está enfadada, ni siquiera pretende estarlo. Es una pregunta cruda, el tipo de pregunta que Kaneki esperaba Touka no hiciera, no esta noche.

Pero Kaneki no puede evitarla.

—Yo... —empieza, observando sus labios, sus ojos lucen secos y vacíos—. Quiero darte todo lo que necesitas, quiero que tengas todo lo que siempre quisiste, pero no creo que pueda dártelo, Touka. No ahora, no así.

Touka cierra los ojos porque sus palabras duelen. Duelen y Kaneki lo sabe, entonces inclina su rostro hacia el suyo y descansa su frente contra la suya, esperando que dicho acto pueda remediar un poco la honestidad de sus palabras, pero Touka ya se encuentra completamente destruida. Con sus ojos cerrados, Touka alza su mano y sus dedos acarician el rostro de Kaneki. Memoriza la curva de sus labios, la firmeza de su mandíbula, porque incluso si nunca lo ha olvidado, éste Kaneki es completamente diferente para ella. Es más alto y musculoso y apuesto y maduro y cruel, especialmente cruel.

Pero Touka lo intenta una vez más.

—Si de verdad te importo, si de verdad quieres darme todo lo que necesito... —empieza, sus ojos aún siguen cerrados—. Hay algo que quiero. ¿Me lo darías si te lo pidiera?

La respuesta de Kaneki no es inmediata. Es cruel, demasiado cruel, pero no lo suficiente como para rechazar su petición, porque Kaneki también se considera un cobarde. Ella abre sus ojos, esperando. Entonces Kaneki asiente, sus narices rozándose en el proceso.

—Quédate conmigo esta noche —pide Touka, no, suplica. Sus ojos y sus labios y cada parte de su ser suplica para que Kaneki sea compasivo, aunque sea por una vez—. Es lo único que quiero, no me importa lo que suceda después. Por favor... quédate.

Por favor, quédate.

 _Quédate._

Lo hace.

* * *

El final iba a ser bien pinche triste y Kaneki se iba a marchar, pero no quiero tirarle malas vibras a la ship y decidí que se quedara, no me puedo arriesgar a que suceda de verdad en el manga. Mis mejores deseos para Touken por siempre jamás, amén.

¿Merezco algún miserable review?

 _ **—Mel.**_


End file.
